


The Life of a Flame

by Tiredoflife77



Series: NCT Fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Cute Huang Ren Jun, Cute Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dotae if you squint, Hurt Huang Ren Jun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno Are Siblings, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong is a Tease, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Married Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, More tags in the future, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, norenmin if you squint - Freeform, yujae if you sqint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredoflife77/pseuds/Tiredoflife77
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Youngho belonged to the fire.But Johnny was a single ember that tore itself from the mad flame, fluttering towards the waves of despair.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830229
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Water and Ash

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have to finish Crystal Hearts but like, this popped into my head. 
> 
> Honestly I was just chillin on my couch watching ATLA when all of a sudden I got this idea and now here we are lol. This is a mostly Johnny centric fic but the Doyoung centric at the beginning is very important to the next chapter. Also, johndo nation?? Idk if I'm going to make it official, but this fic will be focusing on the developing relationship between these two. And ofc me being me has to have platonic dotae soulmate agenda hehe... Also, now that I think about it, this fic might end up being a Ten centric fic also... oh well the more the merrier Ig
> 
> ENJOY~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days like these were far and few between. The Southern Water Tribe was falling apart at the seams, if the breach in the once solid walls of ice was anything to go by. If only he had looked closer, then Doyoung would’ve noticed the cracks in their village.

_The Southern Water Tribe_

_(5 Years from the present)_

“I swear if you splash me one more time-” Kim Dongyoung was cut off by a much larger splash of water, authority dripping out from his tone along with any trickles of pride the sixteen-year-old had left. He frowned as his younger brother let out a loud cackle at the sight of the soaked teen.

“Okay, you’re so dead Kim Jeno!”

Days like these were far and few between. The Southern Water Tribe was falling apart at the seams, if the breach in the once solid walls of ice was anything to go by. If only he had looked closer, then Doyoung would’ve noticed the cracks in their village.

But Doyoung and Jeno didn’t know any better, at least not at the time.

All that sixteen-year-old Doyoung knew was that his youngest brother was a menace, albeit a cute one, and Doyoung would chase him all the way to Omashu just to get his waterbending revenge.

The two brothers giggled as they dashed around the maze of igloos, the mid-afternoon sun reflecting distantly from the tops of the icy homes. The crisp air brought a deep chill, but Doyoung didn’t mind the cold. All he had ever known was the snow, and for him, that was enough.

He liked the cold. He liked his small igloo and his small tribe. He liked the fact that winter was a constant, and that it swallowed the heat.

He loved that the only smoke he saw nowadays came from small campfires and not large metal ships full of flame and fury.

Running freely with the breeze, Doyoung took a large gulp of air as he dodged confused passersby and snow-built structures. Jeno’s small body was trained ahead of him, his innocent laugh still fresh in Doyoung’s mind as he chased the younger boy throughout the small maze of igloos. After he bumped into at least four people and knocked over a snowman that the toddlers of the tribe were building, Doyoung gasped as a shadow blocked his path while Jeno took a sharp left turn. Doyoung nearly avoided headbutting a much taller figure, reflexes working in overdrive to break his momentum.

“Yah, Doyoung!”

Skidding to a stop just centimeters away from his oldest brother, Doyoung looked up sheepishly as Donghyun tsked, placing his hands on his hips. Distantly, Doyoung heard Jeno snickering around the corner, and turned to glare at him as the younger began to run away again.

“Jeno, not so fast,” Donghyun said with a slight smirk, chuckling at the defeated look on the younger’s face as he trudged into view.

“How many times have I told you two not to cause trouble while I’m training? I know how much you want to play, but things are different now.”

Doyoung grimaced at the reality painted in his brother’s words. It had only been a year since the Fire Nation docked on Water Tribe territory, a year since the smoke covered the village in a haze and blocked the glimmering rays of the sun.

Ever since the raid, peace delicately weaved her way back in the Southern Water Tribe, though Doyoung could see the fear the village elders had that there could possibly be another attack. The young waterbender tried to ignore their eyes, looking away every time he caught a glimpse of mild trepidation coloring their faces. 

“Sorry, hyung.”

Donghyun smiled at his younger brothers’ quick apology, ruffling each of their hair. “I know you are.”

“Say, I’m starving. Taeyeon just loves to work us to death. Are you two ready for dinner?” Doyoung smiled at the mention of their former village chief. Taeyeon was an incredible bender, but she was also an incredible chief. Up until the raid, their village had prospered under her care. Though, because the Southern Water Tribe already had less benders and warriors than their sister tribe in the north, she passed on the title to Luna so that she could spend more time training the waterbenders of age to help prepare for another attack. Doyoung would be joining Donghyun in two years once he turned eighteen. Or at least he thought he would.

For now, he and Jeno just resorted to splashing one another with the pathetically small stripes of water they could bend with the minimal basic training they’d managed to acquire from sneaking glances into the training sessions (though of course Taeyeon always managed to notice and kick them out).

On the short walk to their igloo, Jeno talked animatedly about the penguins he’d been chasing earlier that day while Doyoung rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he forgot how young Jeno really was. His youngest brother was a prodigy of sorts, and was even better than Doyoung at bending. Doyoung should be jealous, but he couldn’t find it in him to be.

Donghyun smiled fondly at his brothers as a shadow passed over the sun. The oldest momentarily stopped walking, like a rift forming in the ice. Doyoung noticed the other’s pause, turning around to question the elder before Jeno gasped loudly.

Thick ashes fell from the sky as Doyoung watched in fear as perhaps the largest fleet he’d ever seen approached their town.

The smoke had never felt as suffocating as it did that evening. Days like these were far and few between so Doyoung should’ve known the happiness he’d felt earlier would be burned away.

The sun always sets, though the fire remains strong in the night.

**❄️**

_Five Years Later, (Present)_

_The Foggy Swamp._

Youngho groaned for the umpteenth time that morning as he swatted at the overbearing vines. “These things never seem to end,” he complained, sending a pout to Yuta. Jaehyun laughed at the elder as the three trudged through the murky water.

“What kinda mission is this anyway? There’s no one even here.”

The three of them were a special squad under the fire nation, their area of expertise centered around negotiations (though there wasn’t as much negotiating as there was firebending). Youngho and Jaehyun were both very powerful benders while Yuta was a distinguished warrior, having come from a direct line of swordsmen from the Nakamoto clan that were native to one of the smaller colonies the fire nation had recently acquired.

Youngho groaned again before finally snapping and burning three vines, watching in mutilated satisfaction as they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jaehyun just rolled his eyes at the older boy while Yuta kept trudging forward, softly muttering, “what did the plants ever do to you?”

Truthfully, Youngho knew he shouldn’t have burnt the vines, but he was aggravated. And tired. The list goes on, but none of what he was currently feeling was anything close to contempt or comfort. They’d been at this trail for three hours, not to mention their supplies and food were dwindling down by the minute. At this rate, they wouldn’t have enough food for the trek back home.

At this rate, Youngho doubts they’ll even make it to their destination.

So, long story short Youngho was mad. And his madness only fanned the flames within.

The firebender groaned again as the vines seemed to grow thicker, causing Yuta to turn around in annoyance before the young warrior tripped over a log that jutted out of the water. The boy flailed comically for the vines hanging tauntingly overhead, though the plants that he was counting on to help pull him up dropped down with him as he fell face first into the swamp. Youngho’s previous frown melted as quickly as it came before he and Jaehyun were bursting into laughter.

Spitting out water, Yuta glared at his two amused companions. “It’s not funny.” He said, crossing his arms as he remained seated in the water.

“Well, at least you took some vines down with you. Now we can see,” Jaehyun made an exaggerated motion of squinting through the heavy fog, “five feet in front of us instead of two.”

“Wonderful,” Yuta deadpanned, squeezing the droplets out of his hair. Jaehyun moved a small piece of moss from the boy’s shoulder, grinning slightly at the embarrassed blush tinting the older boy’s cheeks as he helped him up.

“Aw hyung, you never fail to amaze me,” Jaehyun said, dimples prominent as he continued to help pull bits of vines and moss off of Yuta’s clothes.

“Really?”

Jaehyun smirked. “I just find it so incredible how clumsy you are.”

Yuta showed no mercy as he shoved Jaehyun, eventually knocking them both back in the water.

“Okay, that’s enough. We need to hurry,” Youngho called from a distance, having already stalked ahead.

This mission was all sorts of odd, he thought as he felt his impatience with the thickening forest grow stronger. For starters, they hadn’t been given any names, nor clues as to who they were meeting, nor what they’d be negotiating for.

_“But, Sir, with all due respect, how will I know who to look for?”_

_Younghyun smiled at the younger before placing a jade pendant around his neck. “This will help, though that’s about all I can tell you.”_

_Youngho felt his eyebrow twitch in confusion and mild annoyance but accepted the necklace anyway. Younghyun was not someone he wanted to piss off._

_“And, Johnny?” Youngho felt slight aggravation flare up at the nickname, “Whatever you do, don’t lose it.”_

_“Fine. As long as you don’t call me that.”_

_Younghyun laughed as he made his way from the small debriefing room._

_“Don’t give in to the madness, Youngho, I know you possess a kind heart,” he calmly said in the form of a goodbye._

_Youngho knew he was feared, though he really did try to lessen his anger and rage. For the most part, he was a lighthearted person around the people whom he truly trusted. His friends would even describe him as the mood maker. Although, Youngho had his moments. And when he felt the rage take over, he lost sight of his morals. Granted, he’d never killed anybody, but he had definitely inflicted pain on a good amount of people. Even if it wasn’t his fault, he’d still done it._

_He’d be lying if he said the screams didn’t haunt him._

_The pendant felt like a cool weight that smothered the heat inside him. “Is that even possible?” The firebender whispered to himself._

“Ugh these damn vines!” Youngho growled as he bent a circle of fire and dodged the falling greenery, now dead weight in the water.

Suddenly, he felt a pain in his chest, and blindly wrapped a hand around the pendant. He startled as he saw the jade glow a brilliant gold. Too wrapped in awe at the vibrant colors displayed in the light of the rock, Youngho briefly forgot about the minor pain until it came back full force, causing the boy to let out a scream.

**🔥**

Fog. Everything was foggy. An endless mist wrapped around the clarity. A thousand knives stabbing at his heart.

His throat felt clogged. No wait, it’s because he wasn’t breathing. Breath, Youngho. In. Out. In. Out.

“F-fire.”

Youngho could see the blurry outline of a boy adjourned in green clothing and dark hair poking through the haziness.

“You, fire, what?”

Whoever this person was had a pretty voice, though the boy sounded scared. Youngho was silently thankful that he couldn’t quite see the boy’s face. If there was one thing he hated, it was seeing the fear in a person’s eyes in his presence.

“You lied to m-me.”

“N-no I don’t even know you,” He whispered into the mist, watching as the shadow trembled in fear. It felt sad. It felt wrong. Youngho felt a sudden longing to wash away the fear.

He took a step towards the blurry outline of the boy, flinching as the figure backed away.

“Don’t come near me! Don’t touch me with that flame!” The boy was crying now, Youngho could tell from the frantic whimpers and erratic breaths fanning the fog.

_Don’t touch me with that flame._

Youngho looked at his open palm, now noticing the small fire ablaze in his left hand. He flinched when cold fingers wrapped around his arm in a flash. Glancing up, Youngho found himself looking straight into the warmth of very familiar eyes that he couldn’t quite place.

“Your blaze is wrong.” The voice was aged with maturity and time, wispy almost like a spirit.

Youngho gave the old man a puzzled look. “But how do I fix it? And what do you mean? Who-”

“You ask to many questions, my boy. It’s up to you to fix the rage inside.” The man took the flame from his hand and distinguished it in one solid motion.

“You’re too carless and too furious with your fire. Fix it before you burn the ones you love most.”

Then, the elder put a cool finger on Youngho’s forehead, and the light shifted. That was the last time he saw the flame.

**🔥**

“Youngho-hyung!”

Youngho blinked up blearily at a worried Jaehyun, Yuta peering cautiously over his shoulder. “Hyung, what happened?” Yuta asked as Jaehyun helped the boy sit up. Youngho vaguely noted that he was not in the water, but in a… boat?

Jaehyun must’ve seen his confusion because he gave a curt reply of, “long story for another time, hyung.”

Youngho felt his head, then jumped, startling the two boys. Jaehyun and Yuta watched in concern and mild amusement as Youngho took on various stances with nothing but a puff of smoke coming out of his palms.

“I think you may have hit your head, hyung. You should sit down,” Yuta said lightly, clearly entertained by the older boy’s antics. Jaehyun smacked him on the back of his neck.

“It’s gone.”

The light atmosphere disappeared as Yuta took in Youngho’s defeated face. “What do you mean, hyung?” Jaehyun asked in a gentle voice.

“My firebending. It’s gone.”

**🔥**

_Ba Sing Se_

_(Present)_

“I’m telling you, hyung. It was weird. I’ve never seen a light as gold as that one.” Mark animatedly said, eyes wide with fascination. Jaemin rolled his eyes as he nudged Jeno, who had briefly fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Taeyong glanced up at the moon, light shining down on the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. Mark’s voice was ringing in the background, a pleasant happiness coloring his tone.

He heard a distant sigh and turned to see Doyoung standing behind him, looking at the moon with a yearning gleam. Taeyong smiled sadly at his friend. They’d only known each other for five years, but their eyes told similar struggles and adventures. Ever since Doyoung had arrived in Ba Sing Se, Taeyong knew the younger boy would become a constant presence in his new life.

“Doie, don’t worry. We’re going to be okay.”

The boy never replied but walked over to Taeyong.

“I hope you’re right, hyung.”

Hope. It was beginning to seem like it was a daring thing to even think about.


	2. A Long, Long Way to Ba Sing Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, this takes place during the early stages of the Hundred Year War, so Aang is still trapped in the ice. Also, Younghyun is Young K from Day6 but I decided to use his real name (not Brian, the other real name lol).
> 
> Hope enjoy this chapter!

_“Hyung! What do we do?”_

_Donghyun grabbed his brothers’ arms frantically, harshly yanking them back the direction they came. His breath remained staticky, churning with fear in the wind._

_The trio reached the outskirts of the town, before they were met by Taeyeon. “Doyoung! Jeno! Over here!” Doyoung pushed Jeno in her direction when he was startled by a loud boom. The young bender could only watch, horrified as the treacherous orange of a fireball breached the village._

_Donghyun turned around, about to dash off to the fight before Doyoung grasped at his hyung. He didn’t have to hear what Donghyun was going to say, his eyes told it all._

_Doyoung and Jeno would be left alone._

_“Hyung, no,” Doyoung pleaded with tears in his eyes. “You can’t. You can’t leave us!” Donghyun took in a shuddering breath, facing his brother. His stony expression remained an illusion to the waves of turmoil in his heart._

_“Doyoungie. Doie. Hush. It’s okay.”_

_Donghyun wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, letting out an oof as Jeno squeezed in between them. The three brothers remained in the embrace for no longer than a minute before Donghyun was shrugging the two youngest waterbenders towards Taeyeon’s beckoning arms._

_Before he ran to join the fight, Donghyun took one last look at the family he was leaving behind. His gaze raked over Jeno, with his red cheeks and trembling lips, memorizing each freckle and mole before passing on to Doyoung._

_“Be brave, Doie.”_

_Doyoung watched as his brother put on a strong façade and ran headfirst into his last fight. His trance was broken by more screams as the boy forced himself to turn away._

_“Boys, you need to leave now!” Taeyeon ushered Jeno and Doyoung further away from the village, pushing them toward a man whose face was hidden behind a large mask. Jeno shrunk further into himself at the presence of the stranger, so Doyoung quickly entangled their hands._

_“Junmyeon, take care of them,” Taeyeon sharply stated, a determined glint prominent in her eyes._

_“They might be this world’s last hope.”_

_The man, Junmyeon, nodded. Taeyeon then knelt down to Jeno, wiping a tear from his eye. “I know you can do this, Jeno. You are strong. Soon, you’ll have to look after your basket case of a brother.” Jeno let a small smile slip, nodding in as much determination that the twelve-year-old could muster while crying._

_Then, glancing at Doyoung, Taeyeon took his hands in hers. “I know you are smart. And so, so brave, Doyoung.” Doyoung shook his head. “I’m scared, noona.”_

_Taeyeon smiled down at him. “I’d be worried if you weren’t. Fear and bravery are not as opposite as you may think,” she said._

_“Doyoung, you are brave. And you are selfless. No amount of fear will hide the courage of your heart. Take care and do what you think is right.”_

_And just like that, Doyoung’s childhood was burned away by the screams of his people and the destruction of his home. All he could see was his brother’s retreating back and Taeyeon’s face growing distant._

❄️

“So, let me get this straight. You and this Seokjun guy-”

“It’s Seokjin,” The strange man in question corrected Youngho, sending him a pointed glare.

“Okay fine. You and Seokjin just ran into each other in the short amount of time I passed out?” Jaehyun grimaced a bit. “Well, when you put it like that it seems far-fetched but yeah, pretty much.”

“Well, I was watching you fools from above the whole time. I wasn’t going to help because you kept burning the vines, but something quite interesting caught my eye.”

Yuta looked up at the tangle of plants overhead. “You were watching us from up there?” Seokjin let out a loud, squeaky laugh, though Youngho didn’t find it unpleasant. “You really have no clue how this place works, do you?” 

Youngho raised an eyebrow as his hand absently grasped the jade hanging from his neck, color almost the same as the water below. “So, tell me, Youngho-ssi, how is it that you have that?” Youngho paused before looking down at the jade.

“What’s it to you?”

“It’s nothing to me personally,” Seokjin commented, eyeing the rock. “Though the Earth King might beg to differ.”

Youngho’s eyes widened. “The Earth King?”

Seokjin smirked. “I should’ve known something was up when you three came to this place. Now I get it.”

Youngho exchanged glances with his two companions before giving Seokjin a puzzled look. The man ignored it in favor of focusing on the path of water ahead of them.

“That jade is quite famous. To an earthbender it is a relic of sorts, you might say.” Youngho focused on the little rock, its cool surface mocking him. The pendant in itself had already been a mystery since Younghyun gave it to him, but now Youngho was beginning to see a whole history breaking through the minimal cracks adjourning the smooth rock.

“How do you know about it? Are you an earthbender?”

Seokjin gave him an unimpressed stare. “Well, this swamp is located in the Earth Kingdom. If I live here, I obviously know the history somewhat. As for the other thing, I’m actually a waterbender.” As Seokjin said this he bent a stream of swamp water splashed Yuta in the face.

“I didn’t even know there were waterbenders here,” Jaehyun commented. Seokjin huffed. “Well, there are, but we’d like to stay a secret so if you don’t mind, keep your mouths shut. Think of it as a thank you to me.”

“Also, you might want to come up with a different name, Youngho-ssi, after all you are pretty recognizable.” Youngho’s eyebrows shot up to his head. “Why only me?” He complained as Yuta remarked, “That’s what you’re asking right now?!”

“Where are we even headed, Seokjin-ssi?” Jaehyun asked calmly, a stark opposite compared to his other two friends. “To a place that doesn’t need any more Fire Nation citizens, so it’s best that you disguise yourselves,” Seokjin answered casually, plucking at a leaf that had fallen into the boat. “If you idiots get found out, you’re screwed.”

“You expect me to do a wardrobe change in the middle of a swamp?” Yuta yelled, plucking at the very red uniform he wore. Seokjin eyed the trio’s clothes meticulously before nonchalantly shrugging.

“Well, it is a long, long way to Ba Sing Se so I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to figure it out.”

🔥

_Doyoung watched the smoke grow distant from where he stood on the small ship, hands trembling around the safety railing. Jeno was asleep a couple of feet from him, head resting on a bundle of blankets that had previously been stored on the ship._

_When he and Jeno had been dragged away from their village, Junmyeon led them to a waiting ship, hidden from the town by the glaciers. It was actually a pretty strategic hiding place, Doyoung figured._

_Boarding the mysterious vessel, Doyoung knew it was no coincidence that he and Jeno escaped. Not only were they the only two waterbenders left that were not old enough to fight, but Jeno’s potential always had impressed the village elders. The boy was practically showered with love from the town everywhere he went while Doyoung couldn’t help but fade into the background._

_It was no coincidence that Jeno was on this ship, safe and sailing away from the grasps of the Fire Nation. Doyoung, on the other hand, was just collateral. If it weren’t for his brother, Doyoung knew there was no way he would be on this ship._

_Too lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed when a hand squeezed his shoulder, and looked up to see Junmyeon, masked now removed, looking at him with pitying eyes._

_“I’m sorry, kid. I’d tell you it gets better, but it doesn’t. I guess it won’t get worse though.” Doyoung smiled a little at the humorous attempt to comfort him._

_“Junmyeon-ssi, you’re really bad at this,” he said before he could stop himself. The older boy laughed a bit before patting Doyoung on the back. “Call me hyung, kid.”_

_“Okay. Junmyeon hyung, why did Taeyeon choose me and Jeno?”_

_Junmyeon looked at Jeno, eyes peacefully closed before glancing back at Doyoung. “You two are the last waterbenders of the Southern Water Tribe. Jeno is already quite the prodigy, or at least so I’ve heard.”_

_“Yeah, but I’m not-”_

_“Taeyeon knows what she’s doing. Nothing happens without reason, kid. You weren’t saved because of convenience or because of your familial ties to Jeno.”_

_Doyoung looked away from Junmyeon, clearly not believing the older boy. Junmyeon sighed. “I was in a similar position, just like you. I didn’t understand why I was saved when there were so many others, but now,” Junmyeon stopped talking as he pulled out a sharp blade, decorated with green paint around the hilt, “I know exactly why. You see, kid? One day, you’ll find your purpose.”_

_Doyoung didn’t understand, not yet at least. But as Junmyeon passed him the blade, Doyoung felt a weight already lifting from the weariness in his bones just knowing he was not alone._

_“I know you don’t understand yet, but you are no lost cause nor lucky case,” Junmyeon said, watching Doyoung turn the blade over. Engraved on it were the initials Y.K._

_“It was my brother’s. We were separated a long time ago.”_

_Doyoung felt a deep sadness begin to form as he passed the weapon back to Junmyeon. Junmyeon just shook his head at the motion._

_“Keep it, kid.”_

**❄️**

“Did you really have to punch me?”

“Well, this town wouldn’t take you in if you didn’t have any battle wounds, _Johnny-ssi_ ,” Seokjin replied pleasantly.

Right. He was no longer the firebender Youngho, but just, Johnny.

_Just Johnny._

“Here, these should fit.” Seokjin handed the trio green garments to change into. The man had taken them to a small setup that belonged to his tribe. The Foggy Swamp Tribe, as they were called, were as mysterious as the swamp itself. If the circumstances were different, Youngho would’ve stayed a bit longer, but he no longer had his bending. He was no longer Youngho.

_Just Johnny._

“Why do I have to have battle scars just to get to Ba Sing Se?” Seokjin laughed. “Well that way it’ll seem less suspicious that someone actually stole your passports when you try to get new ones.”

“Passports?” Yuta inquired, “How do we even get passports?”

Seokjin shrugged, then after moment of silence said, “Well, now that I think about it, with that pendant you probably won't need them after all.”

“Are you kidding me? You punched me for nothing asshole!”

Seokjin smirked. “It wasn’t for nothing, Johnny-ssi. It was quite stress-relieving for me.”

**🔥**

_“Doyoung, listen to me.”_

_“But hyung-”_

_“Doyoung, please. You still have the blade, right?” Doyoung nodded frantically from where he was crouched. The trio had been ambushed just miles from where Full Moon Bay was. They were so close to getting on a ferry. So close to safety._

_But fire always ruined everything._

_Junmyeon’s eyes held the same determined glint that Donghyun’s had. The fear came creeping into Doyoung’s heart as Jeno clasped his hand tightly._

_“Just go straight. Once you get to the port, ask for a Dong Sicheng. And kid, remember what I told you, okay? You deserve to be safe.”_

_Doyoung’s reply got cut short as a blaze of fire cut between them, burning his shoulder. He cried out as Jeno bent a stream of water from their small jug. “Hang in there, hyung,” he whispered silently._

_“Jeno, there’s no time. Get Doyoung out of here. I’ll hold them off as best I can, but I can only promise a small delay.”_

_Jeno gave the oldest a small hug, before tugging Doyoung’s uninjured shoulder and running for dear life. Doyoung huffed as he tried to will his feet to move, injury burning with mad fury._

_When Jeno saw the opening for the hidden bay, he had never been more relieved. His relief was short lived as he saw his brother’s eyes roll back, barely catching him before he hit the ground._

_“Hyung!”_

**❄️**

“Wow hyung, who would’ve known that little necklace would get us so far,” Yuta said as he gazed out the window of the monorail. Youngho twiddled the pendant in his hands as he looked out to see the large plains of the agrarian sector.

“Who would’ve known,” he muttered to himself.

Below he could see a few farmers gathering their crops. There were children chasing cattle while their parents grazed the greenery. They all appeared to be doing hard work, but Youngho could just make out the smiles on their faces.

He couldn’t help but think of how those smiles would be burnt off when the Fire Nation got their hands on the “impenetrable city”.

“No wonder the Fire Nation couldn’t infiltrate this place, all entrances are heavily blocked and hidden. I’ve got to hand it to the Earth Kingdom, they know what they’re doing,” Jaehyun said as he relaxed into the cushioned bench on the monorail.

“Yeah,” Youngho replied, mood saddened. “They do.”

Yuta put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry hyung, we’ll get your bending back.”

**🔥**

_Taeyong eyed his younger brother sleeping with his head on his lap. He ran his fingers through the younger’s hair, massaging his scalp in a comforting manner. Taeyong closed his eyes, willing away the tears. The past few months have been hard, full of crying and running, then more crying and more running. He and his brother, Mark, should feel lucky to even be alive. For some reason, the thought of being the last of his kind didn’t sit well for him._

_“Dong Sicheng! Please, I was told to ask for a Dong Sicheng!”_

_Taeyong opened his eyes just as his brother sat up, both drawn to the commotion. A young boy, younger than Mark, pleaded frantically with a guard. The boy was holding another young stranger, barely able to support the unconscious teen._

_Taeyong didn’t realize he was on his feet until he stood centimeters away from them, Mark at his heels._

_“So sorry, my friend… Justin lost his pet. We named him Sicheng, but the poor lemur disappeared a month ago.”_

_Both the boy and the guard flashed him puzzled looks at the same time, and all Taeyong could do was awkwardly smile._

_“Then who is this kid on his back?”_

_“Oh, well, Doyoungie hyung wanted a piggy-back ride and I offered?” The kid said it like a question before the guard gave a disgruntled noise, muttering something about being too old to deal with hoodlums and stomping away._

_“Here, let me take him,” Taeyong said, reaching for the boy on the younger kid’s back. Taeyong saw the boy’s hesitance, but one friendly smile from Mark and soon the teen was in Taeyong’s arms._

_Taeyong looked down at the teen, eyeing the burn on his shoulder. The older boy felt his heart fill with a surge of sadness seeing such a painful burn on the stranger. The boy was like deadweight in Taeyong's arms, face peaceful and features calm. ._

**❄️**

Youngho had been walking around the lower ring, taking in the atmosphere when it happened. He thought he might as well try to explore and gain his bearings before heading back to the inn where Yuta and Jaehyun were probably already sleeping. There weren’t many spectators, the lower ring of Ba Sing Se mostly kept indoors at night due to the many thieves, which, even after just ten hours of arriving in the capitol, had already tried to rob him multiple times. After giving them a few, “warning strikes,” The bender could see what Seokjin meant by punching being stress relieving.

Youngho, eyes raking the poorly made huts and buildings decorating the street, bumped into something hard. He heard a soft cry and glanced down at the thing, no, person he had just run into

“Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me up?” The boy on the ground looked up at him expectantly and Youngho almost forgot how to breathe.

Not only did the boy have a nice voice, but he had dark hair with fringe that hung over his forehead, barely touching his brows. The boy’s eyes were wide, dressed in an innocent hue while his brows were furrowed in annoyance. His lips formed a slight pout, and the stranger puffed out his cheeks which, no, Youngho definitely didn’t find cute.

“Hello, anybody home in there?”

Youngho startled out of his (embarrassing) trance, frantically giving the boy a hand before pulling him up.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” the boy huffed, brushing off the dirt of his dark green robes. Youngho frowned. The stranger, despite his pure looks, definitely possessed some serious spite.

“Hey, at least I helped you up!” Youngho retaliated.

“Only after I asked! A decent person wouldn’t need to be told to be _nice_.” Youngho scoffed at the younger boy’s indifference.

“Well listen, um wait, what’s your name?”

The kid laughed in disbelief, shaking his head in aggravation. “Why would I tell you my name? I don’t even know you, plus you’re the one that knocked me over!”

Which, yeah, Youngho guessed the beautiful stranger did have a point. He began to chuckle at how ridiculous this whole situation was.

“Johnny.”

The boy gave him a puzzled look.

“My name is Johnny. There. Now, tell me yours,” Youngho said, staring expectantly at the boy. The stranger paused for a bit, before giving Youngho possibly the widest smile he’s ever seen.

“Doyoung.”

“Well listen Doyoung-ssi, I’m not normally this nice so you best take the apology because I don’t like being rude to cute strangers,” Youngho said before he could stop himself. Though, he felt no regret at the nice shade of red that decorated the boy’s, _Doyoung’s_ , face.

“Yeah well,” Doyoung sputtered, voice toned down to a softer pitch, “you were mean so I guess I’m not that cute.” The boy puffed out his cheeks, and Youngho laughed.

“Where are you headed? Let me walk you home.”

Doyoung frowned. “Is that a trick to figure out where I live?”

Youngho smiled. “Maybe.” Doyoung’s frown never relented but the stiffness in his shoulders released a little.

“Okay.”

**🔥**

_Dong Sicheng, as it turned out, was a passport attendant for the ferry who happened to be good friends with Junmyeon. As soon as he’d seen the hilt of the knife poking out of Jeno’s small pouch, he ushered the young boy to a back room, away from the crowd of refugees and his unconscious brother._

_Jeno told him everything, watching as Sicheng’s eyes saddened throughout his story. “I can get you onto the ferry, but that’s as much as I can help,” he’d said. Jeno shook his head quickly. “Don’t worry, hyung. That’s all we need.”_

_Now here they were, sitting next to Taeyong and Mark. Doyoung was awake, eyeing the brothers as Jeno tried to heal his shoulder. He wasn’t practiced in healing, but he was able to stop the wound from becoming infected._

_“Here, wrap this around it,” Taeyong said as he handed a torn piece of cloth, ripped off of his yellow robes. Jeno took it gratefully. “By the way, who are you?”_

_“I’m Jeno, and this is my older brother Doyoung.” Doyoung gave a small nod at the introduction and smiled, before the pain from his shoulder flared up and he grimaced._

_“Easy there, Doyoung-ssi. Your wound looks pretty bad,” Taeyong said in concern, placing a warm arm around the younger._

_Before he knew what he was doing, Doyoung melted into the touch. Taeyong felt warm and safe. “Thanks for helping my brother, Taeyong-ssi. I’m sorry I don’t have anything to repay you.” Taeyong smiled at the younger._

_“You can pay me back by calling me hyung.”_

_Doyoung didn’t know it then, but a bond had already started to form between him and Taeyong as soon as he opened his eyes on the ferry._

**❄️**

Doyoung watched from the small window as Johnny walked back the way they came. The young man was strange, albeit handsome. Plus…

“Hyung?” Doyoung called out.

He heard Taeyong hum softly in reply.

“Am I cute?”

Taeyong appeared from the kitchen, one hand holding a pepper, the other placed on his hip. “What kind of question is that?” Doyoung frowned at the lack of answer before Taeyong quickly reassured the other. “Of course you are Doie. I always tell you that.”

It was then that Taeyong noticed the faint blush on the younger boy’s cheeks. “So, what brought this on?” He asked cheekily, amusement coloring his eyes as Doyoung embarrassingly stared at the floor.

“Someone indirectly called me cute, I think?”

Taeyong burst out laughing at Doyoung’s confusion. He loved the boy but damn, the younger could be so oblivious.

“Hey! Don’t laugh!”

Taeyong only laughed harder before Doyoung threw a pillow from the worn-down couch in the small room.

“Oooh pillow fight!” Jeno yelled as he dashed for more pillows. Mark stood in the entrance watching with an amused smile as Jeno joined the flurry of movement that was Doyoung and Taeyong.

“Mark, get over here. Otherwise these old people are going to win!”

The boy sighed before bending a gush of air and using it to levitate one of the pillows from Doyoung’s hands.

“Hey! No airbending Mark, that’s cheating!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter so that it showed how both Doyoung and Johnny arrived in Ba Sing Se, though Doyoung's story is 5 years before Johnny's.


	3. One Hundred Gold Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tricky, but I had to try to at least get some of the gang together. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I probably won't be able to update this again until next week so I wanted to go ahead and get at least three chapters out there to establish the plot a bit. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“So, you ran into him? Like straight up knocked him to the ground?” Yuta questioned, sipping on a small cup of tea. Youngho grimaced a bit. “It’s not like I meant to hurt him.”

The three boys had wandered into the middle ring where they ended up coming across a cozy tea shop, nestled comfortably in between two clothing shops. The place wasn’t much from the outside, but the atmosphere radiated a calming nature as soon as they stepped inside. The jingle of the bell on the door made Youngho smile. Glancing around, the trio noticed that there were only about seven tables, each one decorated with plants displayed as the centerpieces. The inside was small, and there were stairs by a small kitchen that led to an upper floor that were blocked off. The café wasn’t crowded, with there only being one other person sitting in a corner near the stairs.

“And then you got into an argument which somehow ended in you calling him cute?” Youngho swished the tea in his cup as he listened to Yuta drag his flirting skills. “Hyung, I expected more from you. Are you sure you weren’t lying when you said you’ve been in a relationship before?” Jaehyun laughed. “He wasn’t lying, just not telling the whole truth. You should’ve seen how crazy his last girlfriend was.”

“Hey! Yeri wasn’t that demanding!”

“Sure hyung. Forcing you to leave in the middle of training to bring her ice cream isn’t demanding at all,” Jaehyun deadpanned. Youngho rolled his eyes.

“You want me to pay how much!” A loud voice resounded across the small shop, echoing along the walls. The trio looked up to see a young man dressed in green robes with a white apron hastily tied around his waist standing in front of what looked like an official of some sort.

“One hundred gold pieces, due by the end of the week.” The official said, voice displaying no sign of remorse. “But, sir, I don’t have that much. No one has that much these days.” The elite just scoffed, shaking open a booklet and shoving it in the poor man’s face. “That’s not my problem _Ten-ssi_. I’m only here to collect taxes, and _this_ ,” the man emphasized the book by snapping it closed, the puff of air from the force of the motion brushing the dark bangs of the boy’s face slightly to the side, “says you owe money. Either you pay me a hundred gold pieces, or we close down this tea shop. Understood?”

The boy seemed troubled, but a gave a disheartened nod of understanding. “Got it,” he said in a considerably less confident voice. Youngho felt his blood slightly curl at what he presumed to be the tea shop owner’s struggle. The official seemed satisfied enough by the boy’s reply, curtly turning on his heel and walking away.

Youngho heard the bell of the entrance let out it’s little jingle, watching entranced as a familiar face calmly walked in, unaware of the chaos. With his head held high, the official stormed passed the newcomer, not bothering to acknowledge him as he pushed out the door. Doyoung just watched him leave in a huff, sighing before turning to greet the disgruntled owner.

“How much did he ask for this time?” Doyoung asked, directing his question to the boy in the apron. Youngho kept his eyes on Doyoung, who had not yet noticed his presence (or at least had not acknowledged it).

The owner held up his hands in morbid surrender. “Not here. Kun will kill me if I chaise away these new customers.” The boy, _Ten_ , Youngho assumed, put his arm around Doyoung, bringing him over to the table with the only other person occupying the shop. It was then that Doyoung glanced in the trio’s direction as he was being led away, his eyes widening in recognition at the sight of Youngho.

Youngho gave an awkward wave (much to Yuta’s pleasure and Jaehyun’s disgust) and just watched as Doyoung nodded his head in a brief hello before turning and following Ten and the two boys sitting near the back up the stairs, away from prying eyes and ears.

“Yoo-hoo, Johnny!” Jaehyun snapped his fingers in front of Youngho’s face, the older boy startling a bit before facing his two companions, both looking smug.

“So, that was Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked, expression suspicious. Youngho internally groaned.

Yuta chuckled. “Lay off him Casper. That Doyoung guy is pretty cute, so it’s not hyung’s fault he’s a hopeless romantic.”

**🔥**

“A hundred gold pieces? How do they expect you to make that by the end of the week?” Doyoung all but shouted.

“They don’t. Those bastards are hell bent on closing this place and you know it,” Ten replied, voice returning back to its snappy tone. Taeyong sighed. “Maybe Doyoungie and I could work more hours in the fields? We’re ahead on our rent, so we might be able to give you enough to convert to maybe two gold pieces,” he offered.

Ten rubbed a hand over his eyes in exasperation. “As desperate as I am, I wouldn’t do that to you. I know you need the money.”

“Maybe we could try to contact Jae?” The three boys turned their heads to see Kun standing in the doorway. The earthbender had a solemn look as he strode over, kneeling to sit by Ten.

Kun and Ten had a quite _extensive_ history. They were two chipped pieces of a puzzle, destined to come together in the long run. Even if the manipulator thought they wouldn’t fit, they found their own tape. The couple, after years of hard work, were able open up the small tea shop. Doyoung knew just how meaningful the place was to them, so it saddened him to see them still struggle to keep ownership of it.

“Kun-ge, you know we can’t,” Ten answered softly, “It’s not only dangerous for us, but for Jae as well.” Doyoung looked down at the small rug they were sitting on, it’s green ends slightly frayed from old age as he thought of the kind man in question. Beside him, Taeyong leaned his head on Doyoung’s shoulder at the mention of Jae’s name.

Jae was the definition of elusive, if anything. The man wasn’t even supposed to be alive, though Doyoung knew better. They all did. Park Jaehyung saved them all in a way before he had to go back on the run. If they contacted him for help, he’d undoubtedly come to their rescue, but at what cost? As much as they all missed him, seeing him again would have to wait.

“Maybe we should start looking for a smaller building, or even something in the lower ring,” Ten said in defeat. Kun heaved a sigh. “And to think we worked so hard to leave that place,” he whispered.

The group heard a knock on the door and looked to see Jaemin, a young boy who worked for Kun and Ten, appear where Kun had previously stood in the doorway. “Well, if worse comes to worst, I could always go back to doing underground earthbending. My skills should at least get us thirty gold pieces,” he said.

Everyone in the room voiced an adamant objection. The last time Jaemin had gone to compete in an earthbending fight, he not only came back with money, but also three broken ribs and a concussion. Kun and Doyoung had both taken turns scolding the poor boy for his recklessness for a solid hour before Jeno patched him up.

“You’re not going back there Jaemin. I sure as hell don’t need my only hire hurt, and I’m sure Jeno doesn’t want to see you injured again either,” Kun stared straight at the boy, eyes daring him to retaliate.

“Well, Jeno is always complaining about how he doesn’t get to practice his healing skills that often,” Jaemin muttered nonchalantly.

“Jaemin, you’re not going,” Doyoung finally spoke up, watching in satisfaction as the young bender accepted his fate. “And Ten, Taeyong and I will help you. I don’t want to hear any arguments.”

Ten gave him a tired look. “You won’t let me breathe unless I take your money, will you.”

Doyoung just gave him a triumphant grin.

**❄️**

Doyoung and Taeyong exited the tea shop, Doyoung’s eyes doing a quick sweep of the place to see if Johnny was still there. He ignored the small pang of disappointment he felt when he noticed the trio was gone. The pair rounded a corner, shoes kicking up dirt along the paved street.

“So, is everything okay?” A voice called right by Doyoung’s ear, causing the younger to jump and hide behind Taeyong, who’s reaction was no better.

From behind his friend’s back, Doyoung peered over his shoulder before frowning. “What the hell! Are you following me or something? I knew I shouldn’t have let you walk me home!” As soon as the words left his mouth, Doyoung regretted them. Especially when he heard Taeyong’s tongue click in understanding.

“Oh, so you’re the one who called him cute.”

Johnny rubbed a hand on the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with Doyoung as he chuckled nervously, “Yeah, that was me,” he said. The other two people standing by him exchanged knowing glances. “By the way, who are you?”

“Oh. I’m Taeyong. Doie’s best, most favorite, talented, handsome-”

Doyoung jumped on Taeyong’s back, trying to get him to stop, “Okay hyung we get it please shut up.”

“-smartest, and prettiest hyung,”

Doyoung sent the older boy a glare before remembering that Johnny was still there. “Great, now that you and Johnny-ssi have met, we’ve got to go,” he said, grabbing Taeyong’s hand and practically dragging the older boy out of there.

“Wait!”

Doyoung grumbled but reluctantly paused his retreat.

“I-no _we_ , can help. I kinda overheard the whole, _ordeal._ ”

Doyoung turned around, facing Johnny directly. “Why would you want to help us?”

“Because you’re cute!” A voice chimed in from behind Johnny. A shorter boy with long, silver hair and sparkling eyes popped up, staring at Doyoung with a curious mirth. “You hear that Doie? Told ya you were cute.” Taeyong remarked as he hooked an arm around Doyoung’s shoulder.

“You three want to come with us? We were about to head to the market,” He said, eyeing the three strangers and ignoring Doyoung’s protests. However, before he could say more, they were interrupted by Jaemin running to Doyoung in a rush.

“Hyung, we need a healer, and Jeno’s too far away. It’s an emergency!”

**🔥**

When Doyoung entered the tea shop, following Jaemin up the stairs, he didn’t know what to expect. He was pushed into the couple’s bedroom where he saw Ten bandaging a young boy, who was passed out on the bed. His arms were covered in bruises, hair matted with blood. His face was riddled with dirt and more bruises, making the kid look almost inhuman. “What happened?” Doyoung snapped as he moved to kneel by Ten.

“I don’t know, he just stumbled in and-”

Ten was cut off by the body suddenly convulsing. “Hyung, he’s- I think he’s having a seizure!”

Doyoung held the boy’s arms, eyeing his injured head. “Okay, okay. Jaemin, get me some water!”

Jaemin came back with a bowl full of water, placing it next to Doyoung’s feet. Taeyong, Johnny, and Johnny’s friends followed Jaemin into the room, Taeyong holding the three boys back while he observed from a distance.

“I need everyone to leave, now!” Doyoung said, trying to stabilize the boy. Ten gave a curt nod before ushering everyone but Jaemin out of the room, casting one last concerned glance to Doyoung.

**❄️**

Huang Renjun didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know who he was. He didn’t know what he was. All he knew was that he could be Huang Renjun. He thinks he is Huang Renjun. Maybe that’s not his name at all.

The only thing Renjun did know was that his head was swirled with a constant fog. Shouts occasionally cut through the mist. They weren’t nice. They made Renjun sad. They made Renjun scared.

_“Get out, you disgrace!” “non-bender!” “freak”_

He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it-

“Hyung, he’s- I think he’s having a seizure!”

“Get me some water!”

**_“Can you hear me?”_ **

****

Yes.

**_“Listen to me, everything is going to be okay. I’m here. You’re safe.”_ **

****

I believe you.

**🔥**

“Are we sure leaving Doyoungie alone was the right move? Is he going to be okay?” Youngho asked, confusion and concern present in his tone.

“He’ll be fine, it’s nothing he can’t handle. Why do you care? Wait- I’ve never even seen you before,” Ten replied, gaze curious. He glanced at Taeyong, who just shrugged. “Don’t look at me, Doie sorta ran into him last night. That’s all I know.”

“Um, well, I’m Johnny. This is Jaehyun,” said boy bowed, “and Yuta. We’re kinda, new here.”

Ten gave a look of understanding.

“Gotta hand it to Doie, never thought he’d be able to make three hot friends in one outing,” Ten said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Taeyong rolled his eyes at the younger.

Despite the reassurances, Youngho didn’t feel one bit less concerned. When Jaemin came running down the stairs, yelling to whoever was in the kitchen for more water, Youngho followed the boy.

“Let me take it,” he said. Jaemin stared up at him, before cautiously handing him the bowl. Youngho ignored his curious eyes as he stalked up the stairs.

When he entered the room, Doyoung made no move to turn around. He brought the bowl over, sitting next to the man. Doyoung rolled up his sleeve, wiping a bead of sweat off of his forehead before glancing at the bowl. “Thanks, Jaem-”

“You’re not Jaemin,” he said like it was the most odd thing that had occurred in the world.

“No, but you’re welcome anyway,” Youngho snarked, then noticing the patient shuffling a bit on the bed, softened his tone. “How’s it going?”

Doyoung sighed. “He’s unconscious, but out of danger. There’s nothing I can do about the concussion and I still need to patch up his bruises.” Youngho winced as he listened to the never-ending list of injuries. Looking over the boy, the former firebender noticed how his features were now relaxed, bruise face characterized by a more peaceful look.

“What’s the water for?” He asked, just now realizing that Doyoung had no medical tools, only the small bowl of water.

Doyoung smirked, dragging it towards him and taking care to not let the water spill. Youngho watched as Doyoung dipped his pale hand into the water, eyes widening in amazement as the water formed the shape of a bandage in the air before slushing around the boy’s arms. It glowed a calming green once it touched the injured kid’s skin.

“You’re a waterbender?” Youngho breathed out.

Doyoung grimaced. “Yeah, I’m not that great at it, though. My brother’s the real talent in the family.”

Youngho, still fascinated by Doyoung’s abilities, made a pained noise. “Don’t sell yourself too short. I know nothing about waterbending, but you just saved this kid’s life.”

Doyoung frowned. Youngho didn’t like seeing those lines of stress decorating his forehead. “I may have saved him, but-”

Youngho put a hand on Doyoung’s shoulder, massaging it gently. “No buts. Not right now. He’s alive. You worked hard.”

Doyoung finally, finally looked at him. “Um. Thanks, I guess.”

Youngho grinned at him. “I’m older than you, right? Call me hyung.”

Doyoung scoffed, “how do you know that?” Youngho pinched the waterbender’s cheek. “Because, you’re like, a literal baby,” He laughed, enjoying how red Doyoung’s face turned. “Hey, I am not. I’m twenty-one. A whole adult!”

“Well I’m twenty-three. So, it’s hyung to you, _kid_.”

Youngho didn’t regret saying it one bit, even if water was dumped in his face.

**❄️**

“Woah, you’ve been to Ember Island?” Doyoung asked, eyes wide in fascination. Youngho grinned at him. “Yep! It’s beautiful.”

The pair sat on the carpet near the bed, close to the boy in case anything were to go wrong. The kid seemed stable enough for now, but Doyoung didn’t want to leave him alone in the room so Youngho opted to wait with him. As it turned out, despite his initial spunk, Doyoung was easy to talk to.

Doyoung nodded. “So I’ve heard. Though I think that’s a little too much fire for me.” Youngho frowned at that. “What do you mean?”

Doyoung scoffed. “I’d rather not go anywhere near a firebender ever again.”

“Why? I mean, not all firebenders are bad. A lot of them probably don’t have a choice in what they have to do.”

Doyoung looked up at Youngho, noting the sadness in his eyes.

“Logically, I know that- “

“But…” Youngho supplied.

“They killed my brother. I don’t even know if the one person who helped me escape is alive. They almost killed me, too,” Doyoung whispered, hand coming up to move his garment a bit to show an angry scar on his left shoulder.

“This is from the last firebender I saw.” 

_Don’t touch me with that flame._

“I know there are good people in the Fire Nation. There’s good and bad people everywhere. I just can’t help it. Out of all the things in this world, _fire scares me the most._ ”

Youngho opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a man he hadn’t yet seen opening the door.

“Is everything okay?” The man asked softly. He had soft eyes; face framed by blue fringe. Doyoung gave the man a sad smile.

“He’ll be out for a couple more hours. I’d like to be here when he wakes up, though. Do you mind if I stay the night?”

The man smiled back. “Of course. We don’t have that much room, but I’m sure we’ll make do.”

Then, he turned to Youngho. “Hello, my name is Kun. I own this shop with my husband, who I’m sure you’ve already met.”

Youngho bowed to him. “I’m Johnny. Your tea is great, by the way,” he said, trying to spark up conversation. Kun laughed a little at that. “Good to know. It’d be a shame if I charged five copper pieces for shitty tea.”

Then, Kun’s eyes landed directly on Youngho’s chest. The latter looked down at the jade resting snug against his robes. “You know what this is, don’t you?”

Kun stayed silent for a moment as Doyoung glanced at the two with a million questions in his eyes.

“Johnny-ssi, you wouldn’t happen to be a bender, would you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated! If you have a question, critique, or just want to say hi, I try to respond to as much as I can! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update for a while this coming week, so I present to you the 4th chapter as an apology hehe. 
> 
> On another note, this chapter didn't go the way I originally planned, but that's okay because normally things never go the way I plan lol. Hope you all enjoy!

_“I’m scared. This power is too much._

_Please take it away.”_

**❄️**

“Johnny-ssi, you wouldn’t happen to be a bender, would you?”

Kun and Doyoung both looked at him with imploring eyes, waiting for a response. Youngho sighed. “I was.” Kun motioned for Youngho to follow him, stopping Doyoung from standing. “Stay here with the boy, Doie. We’ll be back soon.”

Kun led Youngho out of the tea shop, glancing briefly at his friend’s questioning eyes as he passed them. Jaehyun and Yuta looked mildly concerned but comfortable when they saw him follow Kun out, though Ten and Taeyong seemed to be good company.

“Where are we going, Kun-ssi?” Kun led him to a small alley just minutes away from the shop, only filled with a few merchants passing in between stands. “Just Kun is fine. And I’m sorry, but what I’m about to tell you should not be repeated to anyone in there.”

Youngho thought of Doyoung’s saddened eyes when he spoke of fire. “You know I’m a firebender, don’t you?”

Kun slapped a hand over his mouth. “Don’t say it out loud. Not here,” he said, looking around to see if anything was out of place. “A majority of Ba Sing Se’s population is full of refugees. The hatred for the Fire Nation is most prominent in the lower ring, but a few refugees have managed to make a decent enough living to be in the middle ring.”

Youngho kept his mouth shut at that. “I’ve heard a little from Doyoung,” he said instead. Kun gave a little nod. “His is only among a multitude of stories. Most of the people you will meet in Ba Sing Se have had their homes destroyed by the Fire Nation.”

Youngho’s eyes widened. “Even Ten and Taeyong?”

“Especially Ten and Taeyong.”  
  


“Then why are you not turning me in? Why are you helping me?” Youngho questioned. Kun’s expression betrayed nothing. “Because you have that,” he replied simply, pointing to the jade. The small rock suddenly felt like a large boulder, heavily weighing Youngho down.

“Plus,” Kun said, “Doie seems to trust you a little. You can’t be all that bad.” Youngho grinned at that.

“Although, I have to give you a warning. My husband, as wonderful as he is, could not understand that pendant’s significance as of right now. Neither would Taeyong, or Doie. Maybe they would come to be able to, but not while the wound is still fresh,” Kun said, putting a sympathetic hand on Youngho’s shoulder.

“We’re all still healing, especially Doie and Taeyong.”

For not the first time in his life, Youngho wondered just what the Fire Nation was doing to this world, and how many people had the same hurt in their eyes as Doyoung.

“So, you’re saying I should stay away from them?” Youngho really did not like the sound of that, especially when he had found Doyoung so interesting to talk to. Kun laughed a little. “No, I’m just warning you to be careful. As much as I want them all to be safe, I think fate brought you and Doie together for a reason. All I ask is that you’re careful about who you trust with what, and that you don’t hurt any of them.”

“Can I trust you?”

Kun smiled softly. “That’s something only you can decide, _Youngho-ssi_.”

**🔥**

“Hyung? I um, brought you some tea.”

Doyoung looked away from the injured boy, turning to see Jaemin shyly entering the room with two steaming cups of tea. “Thank you, Nana.” Jaemin gave the older boy a smile before directing his attention to the unconscious teen. The boy looked much more peaceful now, with a majority of his bruises that had been adjourning his face healed. Bundled up in the bandages and blankets of Ten and Kun’s bed, Jaemin couldn’t help but think that he looked so small.

As small as Jeno had when he first met him.

“Who do you think he is?” Jaemin asked.

“Whoever he is isn’t what matters now,” Doyoung replied softly. Jaemin took in his slightly hunched form and felt a twinge of sadness.

The two boys were distracted as the stranger’s eyelids softly fluttered open, and he looked up directly into their eyes. The boy had a look of fear on his face, and Doyoung immediately felt the urge to reassure the boy.

“Wah, hyung, he’s so _cute_! Can we keep him!” Jaemin chirped from beside Doyoung before he could get a word out, the older boy hushing him.

“Don’t worry about Jaemin, he’s harmless,” Doyoung spoke quietly, eyeing the boy’s hesitance to say a word as he struggled to sit up.

“Here, let me help you.” Doyoung ignored the boy’s flinch as he propped the pillows up, gently laying the boy back so that he was almost sitting. The boy gave a meek thanks, glancing around the room to avoid eye contact.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Jaemin questioned. Doyoung lightly smacked his shoulder, sending the boy a now’s not the time glare.

“I don’t know,” the boy replied after a minute of silence, unaware of the two benders’ staring contest.

“That’s okay. That’s normal for a concussion. If your memory doesn’t jog in two days, then we’ll worry,” Doyoung quickly replied, desperate to ease the boy’s worries.

“Concussion?”

“Yeah, you had a pretty serious one, actually. But that’s okay, you’re all patched up for the most part, although I wouldn’t recommend moving too much yet,” Doyoung answered, trying to keep his tone light.

“Oh. Are you a doctor?” The boy looked at Doyoung with wide eyes, the fear slowly turning to fascination. “Something like that,” Doyoung settled on as an answer.

“Now, can you tell me your name, age, and date of birth?”

“I’m eighteen years old, I was born on March 23, and I thinkmynamemightbeRenjun,” the stranger said, rushing the end of his sentence.

“You, what?”

“I think my name might be Renjun,” the boy finally said, blushing in embarrassment. Doyoung gave Jaemin a puzzled look.

“Something’s wrong with me, isn’t it?” Maybe Renjun questioned.

“Not necessarily. I’m starting to question whether this was a true concussion or not. My brother might be able to help out more,” Doyoung said, hand placed thoughtfully under his chin.

“Can I come with you, hyung?” Doyoung shrugged. “Sure, it might help if you came actually. It’s best to have a face Renjun-ssi can recognize, especially with my idiot roommates.”

Jaemin beamed at Renjun. “Hear that Injunnie, you get me for a whole night! Lucky you,” he singsonged while a faint blush decorated the injured boy’s cheeks. 

“Injunnie?” Renjun questioned, eyebrows raised at the nickname.

**❄️**

Jeno placed a warm palm on Renjun’s head, hand glowing bright. After several seconds, he removed it, eyebrows furrowed in a deep frown.

“So, you can’t remember your name, but you can remember your age and birthdate. You also have no clue what happened to you or where you’re from,” Jeno muttered to himself, glanced up at Doyoung and sending the other a look of distress.

“Pretty much,” Renjun answered timidly.

“Hmm, well hyung, you were right. This is not a concussion. It seems someone messed with his head. Kinda like how Taeil hyung can read minds,” Jeno said, pausing to eye the other people standing in the room. “By the way, why are there so many people here?”

Kun and Johnny had caught them leaving on their way back into the tea shop, and the whole group insisted on following. Doyoung didn’t even have the time to think about how Jeno hadn’t even met Johnny, Jaehyun, and Yuta. 

“Don’t ask me, blame Taeyong and his extroverted ass,” Doyoung answered, eyeing his best friend, who was now clinging to Mark while talking animatedly to Yuta about something Doyoung probably didn’t want to know.

Jeno just shrugged at the answer before turning back to Renjun. “Hyung, I think we should take him to Taeil hyung. I feel like there’s something we’re missing that hyung might be able to find.” Renjun continued to sport a puzzled expression while Doyoung pondered the suggestion.

Jeno stood to stretch, suppressing a yawn before leaning to whisper in Doyoung’s ear. “Hyung, who’s the tall one? He keeps staring at you.”

“That would be Johnny hyung,” Ten said as he appeared out of nowhere in between the brothers. “And he thinks Doie here is cute,” he said cheekily as he grinned at Doyoung mischievously.

Jeno widened his eyes a bit. “Really?!”

“Shut it before I-”

“Before you what, Doie? We both know you can’t catch me,” Ten laughed as he bent a spiral of air, floating away from Doyoung before the older boy could hit him.

“No way,” Johnny suddenly piped up, “You’re an airbender! How is that possible?”

The mild noise that had filled the room came to a dead stop. Even Ten had gone silent, air now dispersed from his hands as he calmly walked back to the group.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you all uncomfortable. I was just surprised since-”

“Since we’re all supposed to be dead, right?” Taeyong spoke up as Mark moved to hide a bit behind his brother. Doyoung didn’t like the tension cutting through the room.

“Yongie, not now,” he said calmly, walking over to his friend. Taeyong took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “I know, I’m sorry Doie.”

Doyoung pulled the older boy into a hug. “You have nothing to apologize for, it’s not your fault,” he muttered grimly. Ten heaved a sigh at the scene, relaxing as Kun hooked an arm around him and soothed his tense shoulders.

Ten gave Kun a reassuring smile before taking in a deep breath. “Johnny hyung, honestly I forgot you didn’t know. But, long story short, there are only four airbender left after the Fire Nation attacked. I wasn’t present for the raid, but Taeyong and Mark were, so it’s a touchy subject.”

Doyoung grabbed Marks trembling hand, rubbing soothing circles into his knuckle. “Now that you know, please, just don’t bring it up again,” he said, addressing Johnny, who could only give a stunned nod.

The air still held an awkward hesitance as Jeno knelt down next to Renjun, careful not to jostle him as he continued to fret over the boy and rebandage his injuries. When Jaehyun could barely suppress a yawn and Doyoung could barely stand on his feet, he gave a tired sigh.

“Alright, everyone to bed,” Doyoung called, ushering Jeno and Mark to their shared bedroom and ignoring their protests. Kun plucked Jaemin away from Renjun’s side as Ten bid Doyoung and Taeyong goodnight before the three left.

Jaehyun and Yuta stood by the doorway after their goodbyes, watching tentatively as Johnny approached Taeyong and Doyoung.

“I’m sorry, for the whole airbending thing,” he said awkwardly. Taeyong gave his signature smile, shaking his head. “No worries. You didn’t know, and now you do. It’s hard to talk about, but I’m glad you know now. It seems we’ll be seeing more of you anyway, so you would’ve found out one way or another,” the boy replied, eyes downcast in a way that completely displayed his grin.

Doyoung watched as Yuta, Jaehyun, and Johnny left, feeling a hollow emptiness suddenly overtake the pit of his stomach. He eyed Taeyong, who gave him a knowing look before grabbing his hand and leading him silently to their own shared room.

“Doie, really I’m okay. In fact, I’m more worried about you,” Taeyong said, grabbing a pillow and several blankets from his bed. “About me? Why?”

Doyoung grabbed another pillow, following Taeyong back to the living room. “I just worry. About you, Mark, Jeno, even Ten.”

Doyoung smiled at his best friend. “Hyung, thanks for staying with me. I mean it. If I didn’t have you, I don’t know what I’d do,” he said, tearing up a little. Taeyong cooed at him, holding him close in the middle of the hallway, the pillows and blankets he’d been carrying lay scattered on the floor.

“I’ll always be here, Doie. We’re each other’s family now.”

**🔥**

From his spot on the couch, Renjun glanced down at his bandages, remembering Jeno’s concerned eyes carefully inspecting each bruise that Doyoung couldn’t quite heal. He remembered Jaemin’s hovering and that stupid, stupid nickname that may or may not have made his heart feel something akin to warmth.

“Family, huh?” he said softly to himself. For some reason, that word didn’t bring the same warmth the group of friends had that he’d woken up too.

For some reason, the thought of family made him feel young and frightened. It made him feel unloved.

“Renjun? Taeyong hyung is going to sleep on the couch so you can have his bed. I’ll be in there with you just in case something happens,” Doyoung said as he helped the boy to his feet.

Taeyong had already thrown the pillows and blankets on the couch, plopping down and snuggling under the blankets. Doyoung smiled before briefly leaning down and pressing a light kiss to the boy’s forehead.

On the way to Doyoung’s room, the pair briefly stopped at a door adjacent to what Renjun assumed would be his sleeping place for the night. The younger boy watched as Doyoung entered and tucked in both Jeno and Mark similarly to Taeyong, as if it was a practiced routine.

Renjun felt his heart beat sadly again. He thought that maybe he might have had someone to love him like this. Distantly, he knew he didn’t.

The older boy gently laid him down, propping the pillows a tiny bit so that he wouldn’t strain his neck, saying that, “Jeno never listened to me when I told him to do this, and of course he always had a strained neck.”

Pulling the covers over Renjun, Doyoung gave him a soft smile. “If you need anything, I’ll be right here.” Renjun nodded in the form of response. He didn’t know why, but as Doyoung turned to move to his bed, he grabbed the waterbender’s arm. When Doyoung turned back he blushed, stammering for an excuse. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I -”

Doyoung laughed, facing the young boy. He hummed a soft melody as he brushed Renjun’s hair to the side, before giving the boy a small kiss goodnight.

Distantly, Renjun thought that this might be what it’s like to feel loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


	5. Family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope to get quite a few chapters out this week, and hopefully we can start progressing more and more.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy!

Youngho hastily knocked on the rundown wooden door of Doyoung and Taeyong’s shared house with Yuta and Jaehyun standing closely behind. A sleepy looking Mark stood in the entrance, eyes blinking up blearily at the trio before moving aside without a word. The sight that greeted them was certainly… something.

The youngest of the group were currently sat at a small, round table. Jeno was talking animatedly to Renjun, who looked at the boy with sparkling eyes. Two steaming mugs had been placed in front of them, contents untouched.

Taeyong was strewn across the couch with his face buried in a pillow. “Five more minutes Doie,” he grumbled with a muffled voice. Doyoung, who had just given up on trying to drag the older boy off the couch, stood in a huff. Finally, he smirked, and with a small flick of his fingers, the liquid from the mugs drenched itself right on Taeyong.

The boy immediately sat up. “Okay, I’m up!” He shouted, then proceeded to chase Doyoung around the kitchen area. Youngho and Jaehyun stared blankly at the oddly domestic scene while Yuta turned to Mark and asked, “Shouldn’t we like, stop them?”

Mark just side eyed the trio and gave a simple, “they’re always like this,” before calling out to Jeno and Renjun to ask if they wanted more tea.

“Would you three like some as well? It might take a while before everyone comes to their senses,” Mark said, already starting to pour more for Renjun and Jeno.

“Does this happen every morning?” Jaehyun asked, gaze looking a little concerned as Taeyong blasted a jet of air at Doyoung, knocking him back a little.

“Yep! We even have a score sheet!” Jeno replied, proudly showing Jaehyun a tattered sheet of paper with a bunch of tallies. “So far, Taeyong’s ahead by two days.”

Doyoung tsked from somewhere near the bathroom.

“Yeah well that’s about to change!”

**❄️**

After an hour, and an unsurprising loss against Taeyong, the group sat huddled around the small table.

“So, this Taeil person can read minds?”

Doyoung laughed at Yuta’s blatant confusion. “Sort of. Taeil-hyung can’t directly read someone’s mind. That’s impossible as far as I know.”

“Hyung is a very talented water bender. He developed his own technique to originally help refugees recover from whatever trauma they had suffered,” Taeyong said, “I honestly have no clue how he does it, but his skills allow him to catch a glimpse of whatever troubles you the most.”

Yuta looked at them questioningly. “That makes no sense,” he finally said after a moment of silent pondering.

Jeno snickered. “It doesn’t have to make sense; it just has to work. Yesterday, when I was trying to figure out what was going on with Renjun’s head, it almost felt like I was being blocked. Like his memories have all been suppressed.”

Renjun twiddled with his fingers. “Do you think the reason I don’t remember is because I wanted to forget?”

Doyoung placed a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder. “What do you mean?”

The young boy sighed. “I just have a bad feeling.” Doyoung squeezed his shoulder. “Hyung,” Renjun paused, turning to address Doyoung, “I think something bad happened.”

“Kid, obviously something bad happened. You got the shit beat out of you.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes and punched Yuta’s shoulder while the rest just glared at him.

“Hyung, I love you but not the time,” Jaehyun whisper screamed in Yuta’s ear, causing the older boy to yelp. The pair’s bickering brought a slight smile to Renjun’s face.

Jeno hooked an arm around Renjun’s shoulders and gave the boy a sympathetic smile. “It is a possibility that you could’ve had an influence on your repressed memories. But, Injunnie, no matter what happened, we’ll still be here.”  
  


“Are you sure?”

Renjun looked around at all of them. He saw the fond look in Taeyong’s eyes when Doyoung laughed, he noticed how Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile at Yuta and Youngho. From what he’d gathered, Yuta, Youngho, and Jaehyun had just met Doyoung and Taeyong, though they seemed to just fit. All nine of them, including Kun and Ten.

This was a family. Maybe they weren’t tightly knit yet, but gaps were slowly being closed. And Renjun, lonely Renjun didn’t see any space for himself.

His question must’ve seemed outlandish, because the next moment Doyoung nodded his head vigorously while Mark squeezed his hand (which he hadn’t even noticed had unconsciously wrapped around the older boy’s).

“Of course, we’ll be here. The only reason any of us are even here is because of bad things happening. The first time I met Doie he was unconscious, and Jeno was doing a really bad job of carrying him,” Taeyong said.

“I was twelve. And weak.” Jeno glared at Taeyong. The latter just gave a nonchalant shrug before looking smugly at an unsuspecting Doyoung. “Oh yeah, Johnny hyung, if you thought Doie was cute now, you should’ve seen him back then!”

“Lee Taeyong, you have three seconds before I trench your ass with toilet water.”

“So, basically,” Mark started, ever the sane one, “Our best shot at figuring anything out starts with a visit to Taeil hyung.”

**🔥**

Somehow, Doyoung ended up with his hands full with Johnny and Renjun while the rest went to the Agrarian sector to try to make a little extra cash to help out Kun and Ten. Although, he couldn’t complain when seeing Renjun’s and Johnny’s eyes wander from booth to booth with amazement brought a slight smile to his face. Johnny seemed much more excited to explore, already having caused them several detours (including one where he got lost in the crowd and Doyoung almost had a mini heart attack). With all his excited squealing, Doyoung found it hard to believe Johnny was older than Renjun if not for the glaringly obvious height difference.

“Guys, I can give you a tour later. We’ve already wasted so much time,” Doyoung finally called out, ignoring the slight pang in his chest when he saw Renjun’s smile slightly dim in disappointment. If it wasn’t for the fact that the normal thirty-minute trek to Taeil’s had already been extended an hour, Doyoung would’ve let them explore all they wanted.

“But, Doyoungie,” Johnny singsonged, “the upper ring is so different! Even the middle ring comes nowhere near close to this!” Doyoung rolled his eyes at the older boy’s amazement.

“Hyung, we lost a solid forty-five minutes because you got sidetracked. I don’t know how we managed to lose you since you’re literally a giant,” Doyoung huffed.

Johnny just beamed at him, ignoring the younger’s nagging. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Doyoung gave the older a puzzled look at the growing happiness on his face. 

“You finally called me hyung.”

To say Doyoung’s jaw dropped open would be an understatement.

“That’s what you got from that? Where is your brain?” He practically shouted, causing a group of nobles to turn and look oddly at them. Renjun barely suppressed a giggle.

Doyoung didn’t bother to hold back a pout as he stomped off, pulling Renjun with him. Johnny trailed behind with a happy expression.

Finally, after another twenty minutes of walking, the trio stopped in front of a quaint looking house, detailed with delicately painted flowers outlined in a shimmering gold. The flowers were plastered on a pastel green exterior. The house was admittedly smaller than most of the mansions they’d passed, but it already seemed warmer and more welcoming.

“It’s so pretty!” Renjun’s eyes followed each swirl of the gold paint, widening as he took in each stroke of the petals intricately displayed along the walls.

“Just wait until you see the garden in the back,” Doyoung said as he knocked lightly on the wooden door.

They waited for a couple minutes, but no one appeared. Doyoung knocked again. And again. Finally, Johnny moved the younger aside before he kicked the door open. Noticing Doyoung’s look of anger, he threw his hands up. “Hey, I didn’t break anything, just busted the lock.” Doyoung just rolled his eyes before striding into the house. Renjun ran straight into his back as he paused.

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asked, before Doyoung harshly shushed him.

Doyoung knelt down, feeling the small rug on the floor. It felt, _damp._ But Taeil never used his waterbending for anything other than his job, unless...

“We need to go, now!” Doyoung grabbed Renjun and Johnny each by the arm and rushed them to the doorway before they were blocked by a tall figure.

“Kim Doyoung,” The man said, “You and your companions are to come with us.”

“What makes you think we’ll cooperate,” Johnny sneered, snatching his arm away from Doyoung’s grasp. Before the man could make a move, the ground beneath his feet closed in and hardened around him.

The figure in the doorway stepped closer to him. “You seem familiar,” he remarked, eyeing the former firebender.

“Let him go. We’ll cooperate, but first tell me what the Dai Li want with us,” Doyoung said with more conviction than he thought he had. 

The man smirked. “You’ll find out all in due time, though we don’t plan on hurting any of you. Though I can’t say the same about your brother.”

**❄️**

“What the hell! One second I’m in a field and the next thing I know I’m in a dark prison cell?” Yuta’s voice echoed around the walls as Jaehyun grasped at the iron bars. Mark and Jeno sat together in the corner while Taeyong rolled his eyes.

Just then, they were met by four guards dragging in two vaguely familiar figure. Kun and Ten were pushed inside the cell, and Yuta gawked at the unsurprised look on Taeyong’s face.

“You guys too! Now I’m really confused,” Jaehyun said, sliding down next to Taeyong. Yuta sent him a pointed glare. “And you were looking at me like I’m crazy for not being calm? Why is no one else freaking out!”

“Calm your tits, we’ll most likely be here for a few hours before we can go back,” Ten deadpanned, leaning against Kun, who look slightly distressed. Just then, they heard a tap on the bars, and Taeyong and Kun rushed to the cell door.

Two guards, or at least that’s what Yuta assumed they were, stood behind the bars. “Baekhyun-hyung, what’s going on?”

The smaller boy shook his head. “I don’t know, they won’t even tell Leeteuk. Only a handful of the Dai Li actually know what the hell is happening, I came as soon as Chanyeol said he saw them bring you in. I wish I could get you out.”

Taeyong sighed sadly. “We’ll be fine, hyung. Is there anything you know that could possibly relate to why we’re here?”

The boy, _Baekhyun_ , nodded. “The only thing I’ve been able to find out is something about a trade. I don’t know the details though.”

Kun sighed deeply. “I figured as much. Could I ask you to keep an eye out for Doyoung? Since he’s not in here with us, I can only assume I’m right about the situation.”

The taller boy finally spoke up. “Of course. Though, what do you think is going to happen?”

“I can’t say for sure, but I think Ba Sing Se might be making a deal with the Fire Nation,” Kun said after a moment of silence. Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

“Please tell me you contacted Jae,” the taller one said.

“Don’t worry Chanyeol hyung. I was able to signal him.”

Yuta watched as the conversation dragged on between the four boys before finally stomping over. “Can someone explain to me what is happening?”

Taeyong and Kun shared a glance, before the airbender finally turned to face Yuta. The older boy was put off by the fear in his eyes.

“I think Doyoung’s in trouble.”

**🔥**

_Fire is born of neither good nor evil. It can be fed by fury, but only nurtured by love. The warmth of a flame is not a curse, but a blessing from those who helped it grow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really make like half of EXO the Dai Li? Perhaps...
> 
> Ah, the enigmatic Jae might be making his debut in this AU next chapter :) And what is going on with Ba Sing Se? You'll find out eventually..... 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Into the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially giving up on an update schedule... sorry but I have never once been consistent like ever.
> 
> On the bright side, we finally get to meet some new characters!

“Doyoungie?”

Doyoung glanced up from his position, looking directly into the eyes of Moon Taeil himself. The waterbender had crouched down next to him in the old rusty prison cell.

“Taeil hyung? What is going on?”

“I’m afraid we’ve been caught up in Ba Sing Se’s political turmoil,” Taeil said, plucking at the dirt. Doyoung internally cringed at the sheer amount of mold on the ground as he let Taeil’s comment sink in.

“We’re being sold,” he said, staring straight ahead at the metal wall but seeing nothing. “Oh god, hyung, they’re trading us.”

Taeil smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m afraid so. Nothing like a good old trade to satisfy the greed of the powerful.”

The Fire Nation’s raids on the Southern Water Tribe were no secret. If there was one thing they would halt their advances on Ba Sing Se for, it would be for the waterbenders. Doyoung didn’t quite understand why the Fire Nation even bothered to engage in temporary peace, but he knew it would not last long.

_He would not last long._

Doyoung let his head fall into his hands. “What about Jeno? Please tell me he’ll be safe,” the younger mumbled in his palms. Taeil wrapped an arm around him and the two waterbenders huddled close. “He’ll be okay. As far as I know, the Dai Li don’t want to take any chances with that one.”

Doyoung chuckled at that. Although he couldn’t wrap his head around how anyone could be scared of Jeno with his sweet smile and kind heart, it pleased him to know that his younger brother scared even the Dai Li. Many people were intimidated by Jeno at first glance, though now that he thought about it, Renjun had taken a liking to the boy immediately.

_Renjun._

“Oh, hyung, if we ever get out of this, there’s something I need your help with.”

**🔥**

“I gotta say, Ba Sing Se is the last place I’d expect to find you, Suh Youngho.”

Youngho’s eyes widened held the man’s gaze who was currently pacing in circles around him. The boy felt Renjun tense behind him at the name.

“Sungjin-hyung?”

The man smiled. “Hey, I had to pull a lot of cards to get to talk to you in private and I don’t even get a hug? It’s been at least six years.” Youngho laughed and gave the older boy a tight hug, embracing the familiarity the man offered.

“It’s a shame we meet again under these circumstances,” Sungjin said, “but it appears you are doing well.” Youngho frowned as Renjun hid further behind him.

“What circumstances?”

“Ba Sing Se is in the middle of a political feud. The advisors are divided in a trivial debate, I’m being run out of power, and right now the only solution to keeping mild peace is a controversial trade between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation.”

Youngho took a minute to let the new information sink in. This wasn’t just any trade; considering the amount of secrecy involved it was safe to assume that the public would not take to it well. And Sungjin losing his position? From what Youngho had overheard back in the Fire Nation from Younghyun, the Earth Kingdom had some debate on how to approach the war, but never enough to where an official’s office would be compromised. Not only that, but Doyoung had been separated from he and Renjun. In the few hours the two boys had been held, they’d heard nothing about their waterbending companion. _Oh no, not him._

“Hyung, do you know where the boy who was with us is?”

Sungjin’s expression dimmed, “Unfortunately, I do. He’s a waterbender, correct?” The man took Youngho’s silence as affirmation. “In an hour, he’ll be on his way to the Fire Nation.”

“No way,” Youngho mumbled. _They’re selling Doyoung. Their trading him for peace._

“What do you mean?” Renjun finally piped up. Sungjin eyed him in curiosity. “Now this is even more surprising. Tell me, what is the Huang heir doing all the out here?”

Youngho gaped openly at Renjun, who in his defense, looked just as confused. “You know who I am?” Sungjin raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, we’ve met before, Renjunnie. Though I guess you were pretty little…”

_Huang heir?_ Boy did Youngho know about the Huangs, but he had never heard of a Huang Renjun. Then again, Sungjin hasn’t lived in the Fire Nation for a good amount of time (a lot could change in the span of six years)

As Renjun was about to speak, Youngho more or less felt rather than saw the walls crumbling. A series of blasts and loud bangs echoed in the small iron room the three boys were currently in. Renjun instinctively reached for Youngho’s hand, the older boy squeezing it in silent reassurance.

Sungjin looked up with a longing gaze. “Well, that’s my queue. Youngho, _whose side are you on?_ ”

Youngho thought of home, of the kind smile on Younghyun’s face that hid many scars. He thought of when he first was Johnny, to when he became the feared Youngho. His mind took him back to the people he’d been forced to hurt, he let his thoughts wander to the refugees of Ba Sing Se. In his distant memory, he saw the pain in a certain waterbender’s eyes at the mere thought of fire.

_How much has the Fire Nation tortured people like Doyoung?_

“I’m not letting Ba Sing Se sell Doyoung,” _Johnny_ said. The jade around his neck felt lighter.

For as long as he could remember, Youngho belonged to the fire. Johnny was a but a single ember that tore itself from the mad flame, fluttering towards the waves of despair. Alhough, even the smallest of sparks have the potential to start a new flame.

Sungjin smiled. “Outside of this room is a long corridor. Baekhyun-ssi is standing right outside this door, and he’ll take you to where Doyoung is being held.”

**❄️**

Doyoung picked at the snagged fabric of his shaggy robes, the green color slowly fading from overuse. He sighed, eyes fluttering closed at the distant memory of Donghyun. It had been so long, Doyoung was starting to forget what the creases in his face looked like. The boy could barely see his smile; the only reminder of his older brother was that of his retreating back.

He was startled by hand placed gently on his forehead. “Shh, stay calm Doyochi. Relax,” Taeil whispered. A foggy image started to paint itself in his mind. Taeil softly wiped the tears that involuntarily rolled down Doyoung’s face, watching as the younger took a deep breath in.

The mist was gone, and in its place his brother’s face grinned back at him. His eyes were crinkled, and Doyoung could make out each and every imperfection on his skin. “Thank you, hyung.” Taeil let the younger boy cry in silence, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“It’s the least I can do. I wish I could take the pain away,” Taeil spoke gently as Doyoung rubbed at his red eyes. “It was more than enough,” Doyoung replied, “besides, how would we survive without suffering first?”

Taeil chuckled at his bitterness. “You got that right. I for one wouldn’t stand a chance trying to make a living on my own.”

Doyoung’s reply was cut short by the iron gates being ripped off. The two quickly stood, watching as bits of the walls enclosing them were damaged by a brute force of air. Two loud explosions later, and a large figure was looming over them. The chill of the night air made Doyoung shiver as he glanced up, gasping at the fact that the entire ceiling had practically been ripped off.

“Doyoung!” The boys turned towards the damaged cell bars to see Johnny and Renjun dashing towards them. Johnny clamped his hands on Doyoung’s shoulders, gripping the boy firmly while Renjun tugged on his sleeve.

“Are you alright? They didn’t hurt you- Oh my god what the _hell is that_?” Johnny screeched the last part of his sentence, focus now on the hovering shadow above them. Despite himself, Doyoung laughed as a wooden ladder was rolled down.

“It’s just a flying bison, hyung. Afraid?” He sneered, watching with utter delight as Johnny’s face morphed into a small smirk. “You wish.”

“Are you guys waiting for an invitation?” A familiar voice called from above. Taeil grinned, calling out a quick _coming!_

Doyoung grabbed Renjun’s arm, pushing him to the ladder. The boy looked at it skeptically, eyeing the suspiciously nailed wooden steps and worn pieces of rope. Taeil placed a warm hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind you.”

Watching them climb up, Doyoung took in a deep breath as he placed a shaking hand on the first handle. He felt a bit queasy, watching as the ladder swayed in the air. The waterbender felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to face a smug looking Johnny.

“Afraid?” He asked, mocking Doyoung’s teasing tone from earlier.

Doyoung scoffed. “No…I just don’t like heights” He whispered the last part so softly that Johnny barely caught it.

The older boy smirked. “I’ll catch you if you fall, Doie,” he singsonged. Doyoung glared at him, though the tips of his hears turned scarlet, making the older boy laugh even harder.

“C’mon cowards!”

**🔥**

As he climbed into (or stumbled into according to Doyoung) the large saddle, Johnny’s gaze immediately settled on a man with brown hair, tinted with blonde streaks. He felt a slight pang of jealousy as Doyoung rushed to the man to give him a tight hug, offering a warm “thank you.”

Johnny sat down with a pout right next to Doyoung as he watched the younger boy talk animatedly with the newcomer. Renjun snickered next to him, quieting down once Johnny sent him a subtle glare. He missed Taeil’s curious gaze.

“Ciric, yip yip!” Johnny’s attention was now focused back on the stranger as he tasseled the reins. Renjun let out a little gasp as the bison lurched with a small growl, before zooming off. In the background, Doyoung gave a startled scream as he latched onto Johnny. The older boy was momentarily flustered at Doyoung’s sudden clinging, but then remembered his fear (no matter how much he tried to deny it) of heights. He tried not to coo as he hugged the waterbender closer, watching as the view of Ba Sing Se disappeared into the night.

The stranger stood, stretching a bit before plopping right back down.

“Howdy, my name’s Jae,” he said confidently, ignoring Doyoung’s eyeroll as he held an outstretched hand to Johnny. “He always introduces himself that way,” the younger groaned. Johnny just raised an eyebrow before shaking his hand. Looking closer, he noticed a small arrow poking out from the boy’s sleeve.

_Another airbender?_

Jae must’ve seen the bewilderment in Johnny’s expression because he gave a short laugh. “It’s a long story.” Doyoung yawned. “Aren’t they all?” He said tiredly.

Johnny held him tighter as he shivered.

Once they broke through the clouds, the moonlight brought a fascinating new shine over the group that Johnny had never seen (granted he’d never been this high up before). The stars sparkled as the glow of the moon illuminated Doyoung’s face. The younger had fallen asleep on the right side of Johnny’s chest, releasing a small puff of breath before snuggling up closer to the older boy. He looked so peaceful; eyes closed with a faint blush adjourning his cheeks.

Johnny noticed a strand of hair falling over his forehead, gently reaching with his opposite hand to brush it aside.

He looked up to see the man that was being held cell with Doyoung looking directly at him. “You must be Johnny,” he said warmly, “I caught a brief glimpse of you in Doyochi’s memory.”

“Oh!” Renjun gasped, “You’re Moon Taeil, right?” Taeil gave a small nod before facing the pair next to Jae.

“I’ve never seen Doyochi so relaxed around a stranger before,” the older waterbender remarked as he watched Doyoung’s sleeping form. Taeil grinned at Johnny’s flustered look before focusing back on Renjun.

“Now, let’s see about those repressed memories.”

**❄️**

_“I beg you, take it away!”_

_“No! This talent is a part of you. I won’t take it away.”_

_“This is no talent.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. A Memory's Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I've been busy packing to move into my apartment :). So, I hope you enjoy this update (I'm sorry it's shorter but I wanted to get something out before the hectic move in day.)

_The day Huang Renjun was born into the Huang family, one of the most powerful nobles of the Fire Nation, a comet passed overhead. Sozen’s comet they called it, a wonder of 100 years. Well that wonder was the exact opposite for many, including the newborn himself._

_“Look at you, little Renjunnie. This means you’ll be a powerful firebender.”_

_The baby could only blink up at his mother and cry in response._

_Fast forward ten years later, and Huang Renjun is standing outside of the academy, watching his brother wave goodbye. The boy took a deep breath before waving back, turning to the school with determination. Here he was, standing in front of the best school for firebending in the nation._

_Renjun tried not to think about how he hadn’t been able to produce a single puff of smoke, and bravely entered through the two (very intimidating) steel doors._

_Renjun should’ve known something was amiss. He’d always preferred painting rather than fighting, reading rather than training. He’d never been able to bend any sort of fire, falling deep into his older brother’s shadows._

_One late night, at the ripe age of thirteen, Renjun remembers standing in the dimly lit hallway, listening in as his mother cried at the dinner table while his father spoke, voice void of any emotion. “I’m sorry, but he is no firebender. I won’t have an heir who can’t bend.”_

_As he neared the age of fifteen, he should’ve seen it coming when his mother stopped talking to him and his father moved his things to the servant’s chambers._

_The teen could only watch in shocked silence as his father grabbed the sheets from his bed and through them out the door._

_“I’ll only allow you to take three books. Leave all your clothes.”_

_As Renjun followed the man, he tried to block out his brother’s protests from where he was being held back._

_“You’ll be sharing a room with one of the servants your age. You’ll find a uniform waiting for you,” The man said, face stoic as ever. There was no emotion present in his eyes, nothing but a mad flame burning wildly was reflected in his iris’s._

_“But, father-”_

_“You will speak only when spoken too. And you are to only address me as sir,” his father snapped, pushing Renjun into the small chamber._

_“You are no son of mine.”_

_There was a set of bunk beds on the left, 4 measly drawers on the right, and a small bathroom. Everything was wood, and while it wasn’t the worst room ever, Renjun’s stomach felt the need to empty itself as soon as he set foot in the place. He barely made it to the toilet before the door was slammed._

_“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here,” a voice spoke. Renjun vaguely registered a soft hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles as the boy slumped against the toilet._

_🔥_

_Life after that carried on, unfortunately enough. Although, the servant’s life was by far the most fun Renjun could say he’s had for a while. His family abandoned him long before he was shoved headfirst into the chambers. Yang Yang, the boy he shared a room with (and who witnessed Renjun puking his guts out), quickly became one of his closest friends. And then there was Donghyuck and Hendery, who fit themselves into Renjun’s new life._

_His brother, Xuxi, would hide away in Renjun and Yang Yang’s room during the nights he wasn’t training, and the two would share stories from their day. Nights like those made Renjun happiest, knowing his brother was still there for him. All in all, everything seemed right. Things were not perfect or idea, (Renjun missed having a family) but the boy was able to smile._

_It all came crashing down on the night he turned eighteen._

_🔥_

_Renjun had been walking across the small courtyard, tending to the fire lilies growing in the various gardens. During the day, he’d felt lonely, as Donghyuck and Hendery were assigned to the main residence, while Yang Yang was busy helping the cook. Not to mention that today was his birthday, and his brother wouldn’t be back for another week._

_He knew something was amiss the moment Donghyuck was sent to summon him to the common room, could see something akin to fear in the other boy’s eyes._

_“Good luck,” Donghyuck mouthed, before disappearing back down the long corridor. Renjun took a deep breath, and stiffly walked into the room to find his father with an unfamiliar man._

_“Father?”_

_The older man’s face turned into a frown, harsh lines creasing in madness. “I told you that you are never to call me that,” he said darkly._

_“Is this the non-bender?” A harsh voice cut through. Renjun glanced up at the stranger, noting the broadness of his shoulders and intimidating presence._

_“Yes. Dispose of him quietly.”_

_Wait, what? Dispose?_

_Renjun didn’t even have the time to scream before he was knocked unconscious._

❄️

Taeyong stood quietly next to Kun, tapping his foot in a practiced motion. From the floor next to him, Ten huffed in annoyance. “Taeyong, I won’t hesitate to cut off your foot if you don’t stop.”

Taeyong gave the boy a glare before tapping more aggressively.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and a series of something akin to an explosion was heard echoing off of the metal walls of the cell.

“What was that?” Jeno asked, clinging on to whoever was next to him, which just so happened to be Jaehyun.

Any reply was cut off by the metal bars bending awkwardly at an inversion, before bending with a _creak_ and parting in a symmetric shape. Na Jaemin stepped through the split, clapping Kun on the shoulder.

“Alright, who’s ready to bust out of here.”

Baekhyun appeared next to Jaemin’s right and bent a deep whole into the ground. “Everyone in, now!”

Left with no time for questions, the group made a silent agreement to follow Jaemin and the Dai Li soldier underground.

“Jaeminnie, where’s my brother?” Jeno ran close to the boy, eyes a bit frantic with adrenaline. “He’s safe, Jae’s got him.”

“And Renjun?”

“They are all safe,” Jaemin answered quickly.

The relief was visible in Jeno’s features, though Jaemin couldn’t blame him for being so worried.

“So,” Jeno said as they slowed to a light sprint, “when were you going to tell me you could metal bend?”

Jaemin gave him a side glance, “Is that what we’re calling it?”

❄️

_“Do you think they’ll ever love me,” Renjun said to Donghyuck a few years before he was left to die outside of Ba Sing Se._

_“Oh Injun, they don’t deserve to love you,” the boy answered back. Renjun just stared out the small window beside Donghyuck’s lower bunk bed._

_“But they are still my family. What if, what if I’m not supposed to be loved? I mean, my own parents don’t want me-”_

_“Don’t think like that. I love you; Yang Yang loves you, and your brother loves you,” Donghyuck said sharply. Renjun had never heard the normally lighthearted boy sound so serious._

_“How? Hyuck, I can’t do anything. I’m practically worthless.”_

_Donghyuck sighed deeply and hugged him close._

_“I wish you could see how amazing I think you are. Renjun, no matter what, you are precious to me. Nothing will change that.”_

_“You’re my best friend, Injunnie.”_

_Renjun hadn’t even realized he was crying. He’d never had a friend like Donghyuck, and now that he was in his life, he never wanted to let go._

_Renjun might not quite grasp the idea of a family, but he knew Donghyuck and Yang Yang, as well as Xuxi, were as close as he was ever going to get._

🔥

Fire. There was fire everywhere.

_“Hyung!”_

Everything was hot. Doyoung could practically feel his skin melting away. He saw Jeno running towards the flames.

No. He needed to stop. Jeno needed to run away. Escape.

A hand clasped his shoulder, holding him back. “Don’t touch me!” He snarled, fighting to get away, to run towards his brother.

Doyoung didn’t realize he was screaming as Jeno’s face melted into the flame.

He woke with a start, eyes shooting open. He vaguely registered someone crying in the background, before feeling vibrations on his throat. _Oh, it’s me. I’m crying._

Doyoung couldn’t stop. The fire he saw seemed so real. So hot, and so dangerous.

The scar on his shoulder flared up, and the tears increased.

It was then that he felt a hand on his forehead, wiping the sweat off in a cool motion. Arms were wrapped around him tightly, almost like a blanket.

He shivered further into the arms, sighing back into sleep as a melodic voice whispered reassurances into his ear.

_Johnny._ Doyoung was sure it was him. He could feel hot breath on his neck, his calloused hands petting his hair, his hands holding him tightly against him.

_Doyoung never felt so protected, not like this._

Despite the nightmare, Doyoung slipped back to sleep. He dreamed of nothing, yet everything.

❄️

“What the actual hell just happened?” Johnny asked, staring at the sleeping boy he held against him.

Jae looked at the pair grimly. “Doyoung used to get really bad nightmares when he was younger, I guess he never grew out of them.”

Taeil nodded, rubbing Renjun’s arm soothingly. The boy looked spooked, like he’d seen a ghost. Taeil couldn’t blame him.

“That was intense,” Johnny mumbled.

“They always are,” Jae answered somberly, eyes looking off into the distance.

“On another note, Renjun, how’s your head?”

The boy startled for a bit, before looking down at his lap. “It’s okay,” he said. “I still don’t remember much.”

Renjun avoided Taeil’s questioning glance, knowing the older boy could see right through his lies. Hell, he practically saw exactly what Renjun remembered.

Nevertheless, Taeil went along with his little act, and no one questioned his response.

“Don’t worry, Renjun. It’ll come to you all in due time.”

_All in due time._

Renjun didn’t think he was ever going to be ready for that time. He didn’t want to be alone again. When they found out just how much of a good for nothing he really was, how quickly would they abandon him?

The young boy never wanted to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and as always, thank you for reading!
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to drop a comment and I'll try to answer as best as I can!
> 
> Also come and yell/talk to me on TW @Tiredoflife77


End file.
